Torture
by P-bodylover100
Summary: This is a scene in an RP with FrizzyLizzy214 in which GLaDOS want some information out of Cinco, she she tortures him using his one weakness... Contains male robot omorashi, watersports, urophilia, desperation, wetting, bladder torture. Whatever you call it. XP


**WARNING: This oneshot contains bladder torture and loss of control. Don't read if you're bothered by it.**

* * *

Cinco woke up in a large, dark room. His head was pounding due to the lack of electricity in his body, and there was a dull ache in his secondary oil tank. He was bound by his arms to a metal table. His eyes shot open and he struggled, trying to free himself, but his body was weak. Why? Oh yeah. Battle training. And lots of it, because the night before he was out on the surface practicing a new move he had learned.

Oh NO.

He had cut off communications with GLaDOS before he practiced, hadn't he?

And now he was strapped to an examination table with a growing pressure in his "bladder", all because he wasn't under surveillance for a few hours.

This was just perfect!

The super-powered probeling snapped out of his pity-party by the sound of a low mechanical hum, and a shadow moving into the light. Cinco gulped.

From the dark, emerged the infamous GLaDOS. "Hello, Cinco~" she purred in her own scary way.

The little bot gulped again. "GLaDOS, let me out of here." he replied, trying to keep his voice calm.

GLaDOS only glared, "I'm afraid I can't do that... Not until you tell me what you were doing up there."

With that Cinco began to panic. He would never agree to tell her the secrets to his power, but he didn't think his oil tank would hold out long enough for her to give up. He was in a dilemma. Cinco bit his lip and decided to carry through as long as he could.

GLaDOS stared down, towering over him, "I know you drank a lot of oil before you went to sleep mode...You'll have to tell me what I want to know if you want to avoid springing a leak..."

Cinco cringed at the thought. He would not spring a leak! Absolutely not! But his need to relieve himself was growing more and more unbearable by the minute. He bit his lip harder.

"Look at you. You're so pathetic- you NEED me. You need me to let you go or else you will lose control of your simplest body functions."

Cinco had his eyes shut tight as he felt the slight discomfort slowly grow into to a painful ache.

"Desperate already, Cinco? Maybe if you beg I'll provide you some relief..."

No. No no no no no. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't beg! He didn't need to! A warning flashed in his brain, alerting him that he was at full capacity and Cinco tensed the mechanics controling his tank in order to keep his oil from escaping. He couldn't… He couldn't beg… But the offer was so tempting…! He swallowed his pride down and opened his mouth.

"P-Please, GLaDOS…" he muttered.

A smirk played in her voice. "What was that, Cinco?"

He spoke up. "P-Please!"

GLaDOS looked amused. "That is asking, not pleading. Beg."

Humiliation welled up within the probe. "P-Please, GLaDOS! P-Please help me! Ple-ease…!" he choked through his increasing misery.

The creepy "smile" GLaDOS wore grew as she moved a claw leisurely toward her victim, intentionally taking her time just to see him squirm. Once she reached him she unstrapped one of Cinco's arms, her crusher ready in case he tried to escape. Cinco didn't run, his hand fled to the lower front of his body and held on tight. A feathery blush appeared on the bot's monitor as he sighed and pressed against the metal concealing his valve as hard as he could. He was mortified at his body's reaction- it was degrading! But- it just felt so relieving, and he was so desperate he could burst at any moment. He just couldn't help himself as he desperately pressed his hand against his body.

GLaDOS, however, could only grin at her victim's reaction. "Admit it, you need me. Look at how relieved you are..." She let him continue, and Cinco unwillingly let out a sigh of relief at the ease of pressure. But just as he started to feel in control, GLaDOS pulled his hand away and strapped it back above his head. The pressure returned instantly, and Cinco frantically tried to squeeze his exit shut, so nothing would escape.

"Now, Cinco, I have a policy. For every relief you get, you will also get a punishment...What ever you do, don't think about oil. Like with waterfalls, except after years of humans living there and it's filled with oil. Or really just any running water is bad to think about. So make you sure avoid rivers, and definitely drippy faucets. Those I hear are the worst. Just the slow, tantalizing 'drip... Drip... Drip...' Really makes you want to go, doesn't it?"

Cinco felt another wave of pressure coming on. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperatly to not let go. But despite his greatest efforts, he heard a real drop of liquid hit the floor. He whimpered as he felt his body failing him and a few drops of oil escaped him. He prayed that GLaDOS couldn't see it, but of course his torturer had the eye of a hawk.

Unfortunately for the desperate and squirming probeling, the sadistic AI did not intend to let him go until he agreed to tell her what she wanted to know. "You know, Cinco..." she spoke reassuringly to her whimpering victim, "I'll let you go right now if you agree to talk..."

Cinco would NOT give her that. He would beg and cry and humiliate himself all she wanted until he had no feelings left, but he would NOT talk! "N-Never..!" he squeaked, failing at his attempt to sound defiant.

"Cinco, if you are going to have an attitude, I would be glad to continue my speech," GLaDOS threatened. Cinco gulped once again and took a shaky breath in. "I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry, I was wrong, so please p-please don't talk about waterfalls ag-gain..!" Another wave of desperation swept over him and he let out a whine as another small trickle of oil escaped the bot. And even after getting the flow under control, there was a small puddle forming beneath him. His lower lip trembled in despair; he wished that it was all a dream. A terrible, horrible dream. But it was all too real. He was reduced to a whimpering mess at the mercy of the sadistic AI. "P-Please, GLaDOS, please..."

Seeing his pitiful display of distress, GLaDOS placed her claw on his front and he moaned in relief. It didn't last long, though, because she removed her claw after what only could have been 5 seconds. Cinco whined as another pang of pure discomfort reached his bladder. "P-Please, d-don't let go!" he pleaded. "I-I'm going t-to..!" He pressed the side of his face firmly against the wall and bit his lip.

He didn't realize it, but GLaDOS had made her way over to the box again and pulled out an oil tray. The kind that COIN2 probes used to change oil with. GLaDOS placed it under him.

"You may have that for ten seconds, before I take it." She started a timer.

The sight of the oil tray was so tempting. His "stage fright" was telling him no, but every circut in his body was telling him yes. It was shameful, but he couldn't help but relax and ease the painful ache. He gave a moan of relief; it felt so good to let go. Until, of course, time was up. GLaDOS tugged the tray out from under Cinco's body and poured it's contents in the abyss below.

Cinco tried to stop the flow, but it came pouring out of him in increasingly longer spurts until he had just given up and let go. "So, the mighty Lightning Strike has lost control of his bladder like an infant. If you talk, we can forget all about this and move on."

The puddle of oil was quickly spreading out onto the floor, and it never seemed to stop. Cinco hung limply from his restraints and let out a long sigh of relief and bliss at the feeling of his draining oil tank. GLaDOS could do nothing more than watch with disgust. She expected him to have confessed before this. And now she had to clean up his putrid oil. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the steady flow of oil coming from the probeling slowed and finally ceased. Cinco whimpered in sheer embarrassment. He had lost all control over himself and ended up peeing all over the floor like a newly activated probeling. This thought only brought pixelated tears to his eyes. Deep down, Caroline couldn't bear to see the poor little bot like this, making GLaDOS's cruel eye soften and lower her claws to unstrap the soaked probeling in front of her.

_"Now why did you have to do that to him? He's just a kid. You should apologize."_ Caroline nagged.

GLaDOS shook her chassis to rid herself of Caroline's influence and looked down at Cinco, "Just get out and go polish up..." she said coldly.

Cinco didn't have to be told twice. He picked himself up and hovered out of her chamber to go clean himself up. Despite his system giving out, he was still slightly satisfied that he got away without telling GLaDOS his secrets.


End file.
